


Amazing

by AbbyGibbs



Series: 100 words between us. [41]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Drabble, F/M, Love, Making Love, Older Woman/Younger Man, Sex, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 05:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18543433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: James makes M feel alive again.





	Amazing

Never had she thought, at her age, that making love with him would have felt so amazingly good. His hands so gentle on her body, making her feel sensations she thought forever lost into memory.

They're not lost. They're so vivid each time his hands travel down her body, and every time he makes her come with his wonderful skilful fingers. He makes her feel young and beautiful again.

But what she loves most is when he enters her, withdrawing first, then pushing back in again, making her feel so complete and more alive than anything else in the world.


End file.
